Shiny Stone
|} The Shiny Stone (Japanese: ひかりのいし Light Stone) is a type of evolutionary stone introduced in Generation IV. In the core series games Price |N/A| 1050}} | 10000| 1050}} | 4000| 1050}} |N/A| 1,050}} |N/A| 1,500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Shiny Stone can be sold to an item maniac inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 3000. Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. This consumes the Shiny Stone. *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into Description |A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It shines with a dazzling light.}} |A peculiar stone that can make certain species of Pokémon evolve. It shines with a dazzling light.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , , Iron Island | |- | | National Park | (gift from Josh), Bug-Catching Contest first prize (post-National Pokédex), Pokéathlon Dome (3000 Pts.) |- | | | 7200 Poké Coupons |- | | , Dragonspiral Tower | s, Black City /White Forest (Molly) |- | | , Abundant Shrine, Dragonspiral Tower, Undella Town | Join Avenue ( ), White Forest (Store 3), s (Chargestone Cave, Mistralton Cave, Clay Tunnel, Twist Mountain, Underground Ruins, , Wellspring Cave, Seaside Cave, Giant Chasm), Hidden Grottoes (Routes , ; Abundant Shrine) |- | | | |- | | | (An Opening of Lighting-Quick Attacks!), (from Psychic Inver) |- | | | Mauville City ( ), (An Opening of Lighting-Quick Attacks!), Mt. Pyre (rematch with Momo), Secret Base ("Pick up stones" with ) |- | | | (Lv. 1) |- | | Malie City , Ancient Poni Path | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |- | | Malie City , Ancient Poni Path | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Shiny Stone appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, and Gates to Infinity. Price |1000 |1 }} |?|100 }} |} |} Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon by offering it at the Luminous Spring or by using it in a dungeon . This consumes the Shiny Stone. *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into If thrown, it will deal 1 /2 damage (2 if sticky). In Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |An odd stone that shines with dazzling light. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |An odd stone that shines with dazzling light. It helps certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Happy Outlook (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F), Mt. Mistral (Kecleon Shop: 3F, 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F, 15F, 17F, 19F), Shimmer Hill (Kecleon Shop: 2F, 4F, 6F, 8F, 10F, 12F, 14F, 16F), Lost Wilderness (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F) |- | | | Treasure boxes Pokémon Paradise (Sunken Treasure, Beartic Slide, Prize Palace) Skill Treasury, Treasure Trove |} |} Appearance Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, evolves into if its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Shiny Stone. A Shiny Stone can be purchased from the for 5000 gold, and sold for 2500-3250 gold. Description |Enables certain Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} In the anime Mystery on a Deserted Island! featured the Shiny Stone, along with all of the other evolutionary stones available as of Generation V. A full set of evolutionary stones was seen on display in a stone shop in Geosenge Town in The Cave of Trials!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Leaping Past Lopunny, a Shiny Stone was seen among the rare stones that had found during his stay in Sinnoh. In All About Arceus II, Lance gave 's Togepi a Shiny Stone, allowing it to evolve into in All About Arceus VIII immediately after evolving into . Gallery Odd Keystone Adventures.png|A Shiny Stone in the In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=光之石 |zh_cmn=光之石 |fi=Kiiltokivi |fr=Pierre Éclat |de=Leuchtstein |it=Pietrabrillo |ko=빛의돌 Bich-ui Dol |pl=Kamień Błyszczący |pt_br=Pedra do Brilho |pt_eu=Pedra Brilhante |es=Piedra Día |tr=Parlak Taş |vi=Đá ánh sáng }} Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Leuchtstein es:Piedra día fr:Pierre Éclat it:Pietrabrillo ja:ひかりのいし zh:光之石（道具）